


【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰①神子

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰 [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 在一切有关“初始”生命的诞生，总有一条蛇存在于故事中…





	【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰①神子

神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给他们。

可神爱他的独子吗？

在克劳利看来，让自己的亲儿子在羊圈里出生实在不是什么爱的表现。

不可否认他的降生相当有排面，童女孕子，天使托梦，耶稣呱呱坠地的一瞬间，天堂在敲锣打鼓的欢声歌唱，而地狱安静的和撒旦去世了一样。

事实上撒旦并没有去世，他反而感觉有个孩子也挺好的。

克劳利从来就不喜欢小孩，从来就不。但无奈他有任务在身，因为在伊甸园的出色表现，地狱高层派他来神之子旁边捣捣乱……蛇形克劳利在一群亢奋的羊中间着绝望的喘息着，而小婴儿却在柔软的襁褓中甜甜的睡去。

像一只纯洁的小羊，克劳利心想，然后狠狠地咬住一条踩到了他的羊腿。羊痛的惨叫一声，耶稣被吓的皱了皱眉。

这是恶魔克劳利对神子耶稣做的第一件邪恶的事。

——————————————————————————

某夜。

约瑟惊出一身冷汗，他连忙喊醒身旁的玛利亚，带着小小的耶稣逃往了埃及。

克劳利没有随他们一同前往埃及，他知道他们下一个目的地是拿撒勒，所以他看着希律王用幼童的血染红了耶稣降生的伯利恒城。

克劳利看着这些不足两岁的婴孩尸体，听着心碎的母亲们啼血的啜泣，他默默垂下眼。

这将是神之子的罪孽，克劳利想，若耶稣从未降生在伯利恒，智者们也不会前来朝拜，希律王也就不会知晓基督的存在。

但谁又能责怪一个懵懂的婴孩呢？他所专注的不过是母亲的奶汁和自己的脚丫，克劳利也曾溜进耶稣的襁褓逗弄他……神之子一点也不怕这条伊甸园之蛇，他有什么可怕的呢？克劳利也曾是神的孩子，路西法也是神的孩子，只不过是一个慢悠悠的往下逛荡着，一个彻底拐到了另外一边。

“你又会拐到哪里去呢，亲爱的弥赛亚？”克劳利曾经问过小小的耶稣，耶稣用他清澈的蓝眼睛望着克劳利金色的蛇瞳，咯咯笑着对这只恶魔张开了怀抱。

克劳利突然发现自己有点想念耶稣了，此时此刻他很想蹭蹭神之子可爱的鼻尖，嗅嗅他身上奇妙的奶香味……撒旦在下！

克劳利觉得自己应该休息一段时间，他不能继续前往拿撒勒了。

——————————————————————————

在克劳力进行自我反省的日子里，耶稣很快长大了。他有着一头棕色的卷发，一双温柔的蓝眼睛和一张时刻挂着甜美微笑的嘴，连耶路撒冷人都喜欢这个可爱聪慧的孩子。此刻耶稣正坐在耶路撒冷的殿内，约瑟和玛利亚不知道他还留在这里，他表现出的从容和智慧绝对不是一个十二岁孩子可以拥有的。

神圣之地，克劳利嘀咕着，在圣殿门口四处张望。

他四天前对基督做了第二件邪恶的事情，克劳利牵着耶稣软乎乎的小手，把他带离了父母身边。耶稣像一只羔羊一样听话，他甚至给了克劳利一个甜甜的笑。十二岁的耶稣一点也不怕这个裹在黑袍中的红发男人，有什么可怕的呢？他必定也是父亲的孩子，不过是一个长着黄色蛇瞳的孩子。

反而是克劳利被那个笑吓的甩开了耶稣的手，耶稣就这样被他丢弃在人群中。

其实克劳利本来打算带年轻的耶稣找点乐子的，没想到耶稣竟然转头就进了圣殿与信徒热烈讨论了整整四天……克劳利只能呆在外面，看着耶稣温柔而专注的表达着他深邃而朴实的想法，耶稣的脸颊因激动而泛红，眼睛比那颗曾经最亮的晨星还耀眼。

若是天堂上有这样一号人物，谁又会选择堕落呢？至少克劳利觉得自己不会……撒旦在下！

克劳利觉得自己应该再休一个小长假。

——————————————————————————

一条黑蛇在施洗约翰脚边探头探脑。

“我刚刚斥责了法利赛人和撒都该人，”约翰说，“没想到真正的毒蛇正潜伏在我脚边。”

克劳利翻了个白眼，嘲讽道：“我不是来受洗的，没必要听你唠叨。”

约翰却笑了，他望向水中棕发蓝眼的男子。

“我的手洗刷不掉你的罪恶，恶魔，”约翰说，“而那位会用圣灵和火为你施洗。”

耶稣受了洗，他看到了神的灵，也听到了神的音。

天父爱他的独子。

但天父需要以魔鬼来考验他。

克劳利随着耶稣来到旷野，伊甸园之蛇就是要试炼神子的魔鬼，天堂和地狱都希望克劳利使出浑身解数，天堂需要神子的证明，而地狱需要基督的堕落。

耶稣禁食了四十个日夜，克劳利在他耳边说：“你如果是神的儿子，你当然可以把石头变为珍馐。”

耶稣睁着疲惫而明亮的眼睛，他握住克劳利的手，感谢这位恶魔出现在自己身边。

“可人活着不是单靠食物，而是靠神口中的一切箴言。”耶稣说，“我若是神的儿子，难道不更应该如此吗？”

克劳利领着耶稣进入圣城，带他来到圣殿之顶，克劳利在他耳边说：“你如果是神的儿子，你当然可以一跃而下，因为神的使者会托住你，不让你的身体被磐石所伤。”

耶稣眨着他无辜的眼睛，他感谢恶魔将他带到圣城之巅，让他的心涤荡的洁净如新。

“不可试探主你的神，”耶稣说，“若我是神的儿子，岂能因自己的无知任性扰乱天父的思绪？”

克劳利抱着耶稣飞上了一座最高的山，将世上的万国与万国的荣华都指给他看，克劳利在他耳边说：“可怜的神子，你在你父身上又能得到什么？你若俯伏拜我，我就把这一切都赐给你。”

耶稣的蓝眼睛映着灯火璀璨，他感谢恶魔带他看遍了这广袤的世间，他从来没有见到过这么多的繁华和辉煌。

“我只事奉我唯一的神，”耶稣说，“但我会记住你给我展示的一切，谢谢你。”

克劳利觉得自己失败了，但他还没放弃，所以他把耶稣带到了一个天堂地狱都无法看到的角落。

“你如果是神的儿子，”克劳利说，“那就接受这个恶魔的吻。”

这回耶稣没有感谢他，也没有反驳他，但是神子闭上了眼睛。

克劳利捧住神子的脸轻轻吻了下去。

这是恶魔克劳利对神子耶稣做的第三件邪恶的事。


End file.
